This invention pertains to devices for sharpening the teeth on a band saw blade and more particularly to such a device which will sharpen those teeth without removing the band from the pulleys and without requiring manual movement of the blade.
Band saws are commonly used both by woodworkers and by meat cutters. The straight line movement of the blade through the material being cut combined with a relatively narrow blade makes possible a quick, relatively clean cut at the same time allowing for changes in direction of the cut so that curing cuts may be made if desired.
However, the narrow blade and its installation over two pulleys makes removal of the blade for sharpening inconvenient. It is possible to remove the band, clamp that band in a vise and file or grind the teeth. However, that procedure would require multiple resetting of the band in the vise until the entire saw had been sharpened, and it seems customary merely to replace the saw band rather than attempting to re-sharpen it.
By the present invention it becomes easy to resharpen the band saw blade. By simply mounting the new device on the saw table, the blade will be moved tooth by tooth past a grinder which will sharpen each tooth in turn until the entire blade has been ground. Simple removal of the sharpening device then leaves the saw ready for use.